


Best roadtrip ever (not clickbait)

by MakrancosHoolgy



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Also Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Wine, and their, at least in freddie' part, but you know, for lenore and annabelle, honestly a lot of wine, hungary - Freeform, i do emphasize how there is a lot of wine in hungary, it's true though, noone is alcoholic in the story, roadtrip au, the reader can decide about meg, unfortunately there are more wine than kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakrancosHoolgy/pseuds/MakrancosHoolgy
Summary: the canon divergence: lolilo haven't happened or happened as you'd like to imagine but Freddie joined the cast (and vegan fred, too). She and Meg didn't like each other at first, but then they win together a vlogging trip. Kinda. And that's about where it starts.Also, this is how i participate in webseries femslashex change and i wrote this for accioinvisibilitycloak. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccioInvisibilityCloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/gifts).



> So, it was a long time ago when i could innocently ship winterking, before Kit, so i had to write him off. But he is okay, i promise, the gusy just haven't met him yet. they all are gonna be friends. expect for Freddie and Meg.  
> So, as you can probably can tell, it is my first work. My first work in english, my first fanfic, my first femslash, my first finished work and my first published work. So, i tried to do justice to all of it.  
> Also, this is how i participate in webseries femslashex change and i wrote this for accioinvisibilitycloak. I hope you like it.  
> (i'm gonna correct the grammar in a few days, sorry about it)

\- So that leaves basically Freddie and Meg.  
\- That sound an awfully lot like Team Love Gods Take Two.  
\- And th ebest part is that I don’t have anything to do with it. But really, noone else can go.  
\- And will they? They can’t be thrilled about going together.  
Freddie didn’t as much hated Meg, as she felt uncomfortable around her. And also had a feud with her because of her friendship with Vegan Fred. Someone can only have one friend called Fred and if she chooses the boyfriend-stealing one, this Fred can’t do anything against it. Not like it matters, Meg was loud and spontanous so they coulnd’t get along anyway. Luckily, they never had to plan anything together, not like Ben and Rose. He tlaked about how nightmarish it have been, always arguing, he started doubt if they could make decisions at the end. And even though they figured it out, Fred was happy, she never had to collaborate with Meg.  
She prefered planning alone. Like this trip, she got because of the vlogging. She could pack alone, choose the time she arrives at the airport and read everything about the little country, she travelled to without anyone punning about how hungry she will be in Hungary. She looked up the local foods, and decided that there is no way she is gonna eat ’kocsonya’. The jelly must be sweet not of broth.  
And as much as she was usually afraid of the camera, now she had help from Ben.  
\- I’m not doing it! Not the vlogging!  
\- Freddie, Freddo, Fredstaire! It doesn’t state explicitely that you have to vlog. You just have to make video documentation.  
\- So? It doesn’t state explicitely, but it’s implicit that I’m fucked up.  
\- Now, I mean, you could do a documentary. Shots of the trip, without your face. Maybe even some interview or you can ask someone to do a voiceover. You can edit the footage.  
And it actually made sense, so Ben finally talked Fred into using a camera. Everything went accordingly to her schedule, she double checked everything and still got time in the airport. She was one of the first on the plane. As she sat i her seat, she started the feel that nice before-flying excitement. Now, all she had to do was wait for the pilot to tell her how is the weather and how high they are gonna be. And the stewardesses were almost closing the doors, so she hoped that noone will be seated next to the window. Of course she wouldn’t change places, but it’s gonna be a ncier view if there isn’t gonna be someone else there.  
But just as she could think through, someone fell onto the seat.  
\- Thanks, God, I was afraid I would miss. But it’s a holiday, yay! – said Meg. 

 

Freddie was freaking out. She didn’t mean to offend Meg, but just the fact that she is going, too, caught her absolutely off guard. And they had to travel together. She can’t follow her schedule, Meg’ spontaneity ill ruin it. And to be fair, she couldn’t expect Meg to follow her schedule on her own holiday.  
Meg looked at her and took her phone away.  
\- Look. I know how unexpected this is for you. And I have no intention to ruin your holiday, so we hould cooperate. As you probably know, I’m very spontanious, so I didn’t really plan this travel. But this only mean that we can follow your schedule. Like, I hope, you don’t have such a strict schedule, but like, mostly. I hope we can cooperate.  
\- I appreciate it. And actually I have a pretty strict schedule. If I travel alone, I usually have, but when I have company I plan their spontainusness into my schedule. You know, more time, less sightseeing, ecause they will probably won’t know in advance how much time they need for one sight and such. So if I could reschedule, that could work.  
\- Okey, let’s tlak about it. What is your first point?  
\- Well, at first we will have to rent a car. If you agree that we could see Budapest in our last day and now we go straight down to Pécs. If we cgo to route I planned, we’re gonna be there in two hours, but I’ve seen an alternative route where we could check out the Danube river in the meantime.  
\- Well, I actually like driving in the countryside.  
\- Danube then. I won’t mind the more time If I’m not the only one driving. Abut the hotel. There isn’t hotel. I mean they have hotels, but I choosed a dorm, because it is an university city, so they have plenty of rooms. Most of them are renovated, so it seems we won’t have to worry about the bugs.  
\- Thanks God. And also thank you. I’m actually grateful for what you’re doing, I hope you know.  
\- Well, I’m happy, too, that you are willing to cooperate. I guess I expected a little that you wouldn’t let the planning go in the way of your spontaniusness. I’m sorry.  
\- It’s okay. I get it. Now, before I ask you to tell me more about Pécs, we should talk about the video. i mean, practically, we could do it separately, but would you give a shot if i asked you?  
\- Well, I’m still not okay with my face on camera.  
\- I know, I mean I assumed, but we won’t have to use footage of you. Still, we could do together.  
\- I can give it a shot if you ask nicely. – Fred was almost suprised how cheeky her answer came out but when she saw how Meg smiled at her, it felt like the right answer.  
And so they rescheduled the trip on fly, literally. But it wasn’t as frightening as Freddie epected. Meg was reasonable and respected Fred’s schedule. Actually she was the one who helped her through her freak out. Scheduling, even rescheduling always calmed her nerves.  
Meg was actually quite helpful. She followed Fred’s advices on where they should rent a car and did the talking. And she actually drow all the way down to Pécs. She said she didn’t realize they would arrive so quickly. They stopped at Szekszárd and Meg said, at least Freddie should taste some wine so she did. They had footage of the nightlife at Pécs, but mostly of the streets; they didn’t drink or went into pubs. The city felt mediterraine with its lavenders and gelaterias. Meg wanted to dance but then the jetlag bested her, too. At their first night, she almost thoght that it’s quite nice, travelling with Meg. As long as she didn’t see Meg’ pyjama. Or lingerie. Wasn’t sure. But it was hella sexy, so obviously hella disturbing. Freddie turned to the wall and pretended to sleep.  
Int he next few days, they couldn’t avoid Csinos (Pretty) and Nappali (Living Room), the two most student-friendly bar int he town, but they also visited the turkish bath, the mosque and climbed to the viewpoint. Freddie loved their footage so far and found Meg more and more helpful. She was definite that wouldn’t film half of the things without her, but also didn’t regret the things they did together: Meg actually made easier socialising in a sense: people assumed they were together so it was okey if Meg did most of the talking. And while Meg charmed the people around them, Freddie could just observe her environment.  
And she had to admit, never, not when she had the most fun, Meg have forgotten about Freddie. She looked after her. She actually realized when the situation became uncomfortbale for her and let them leave and she could make a difference of Freddie Observing and Freddie Bored, so she made sure that freddie also had her fair share of fun. She asked wuestions about the building sor history when they visited a museum, asked Freddie to film a special view Fred otherwise wouldn’Tt notice or at one occasion asked her to dance.  
There were some jazz band playin gin the Nappali, people pushed the tables aside so they could make room for dancing. Freddie liked the music út she would never dream about actually dancing. Her legs followed the beat and her fingers drummed a little at their table but nothing more. Meg ont he other side was mesmerizing. She danced alone but she wasn’t outstanding because of couples surrounded her, she was outstanding because of her movement and joyful laughter. And then between two songs, Meg hurried to Fred and asked her to dance.  
That night she have forgotten about the conflict between Peter and Vegan Fred, she have forgotten about how uncomfortable she felt around irresponsible people. She felt crazily spontain by agreeing to dance and Meg actually seemed to realize how big deal it was for her. It seemed special for both of them.  
They walked back on Király (King) street not so much later that night, laughing, their arms intertwined and Fred was happy that she had to travel with Meg. She felt safe with her, safe enough to do things that seemed crazy or just spontainous. Buti t could be the wine. Pécs also had famous wine.  
They drove from Pécs to Balaton. They haven’t stay in a hotel, not even in a camping, Meg had some unexplainable disgust of tents, so they have slept int he car in sleeping bags. At the first night, Freddie couldn’t help but think that even if they use separate blankets, it still feel like they sleep together in one bed. She wondered if Meg had ever stayed awake thinkign such things. DIdn’t seemed likely.  
Around the lake there weren’t as big cities as Pécs was, so they had only one- or two-days long stays, as they travelled around it. But they have visited a ebach every day and Freddie could film the water. The footage was less interesting but she made Mef brainstorm with her and then they did some interview with other visitors at the beach. Also, she filmed Meg swimming, playing with the water, running around the reeds, eating fish – even if wasn’t sure if this footage will make it into the final video. But Meg liked them. She said at least that she liked the way freddie filmed her, she liked herself in her pictures. She said, it was their holiday, too, they will need pictures. And then winked at Freddie and got a picture of her.  
At Veszprém they turned to north, back to Budapest. Freddie caught herself being actually sad because of how little time they had left. But they had one last stop before Budapest. The ladies who offered the trips to vloggers, lived around another lake, the Velencei lake. They promised a visit to them at the end of their trip.  
\- Okay, so we could show them more footage with people, like people at the beach, people at the pub, people eating ice cream at night…  
\- Yeah, they would love that.  
\- Are you sure? Don’t just say that!  
\- Of course I’m sure, I love it, why wouldn’t anyone love that? – and she turned the volume up at the radio. She started to sing the next song, Hayley’s Drive. It wasn’t really a holiday song, not even a roadtrip one, but Meg’s enthusiasm sold it. And they planned everything. The footage they would show them, some edited example, some raw material, the wine they bought for them (the ladies they invited them for dinner so it was a must), topics they could talk about if there is awkward silence, so Fed just joined the singing. They had a nice dinner ahead.  
They parked at a camping to be able to use the shower, but they still chose the car over the tents. They had hours before the dinner, Freddie made sure they were everywhere, hours ahead. So now she picked her laptop up and went away from the campsite. She needed to talk to a friend.  
\- Ben, what do you think of Meg?  
\- I don’t know, I like her. But you know Meg. Why do you ask?  
\- I’m just… Ben, do you remember me being angry about Vegan Fred’s name?  
\- Of course, it was weird. But we all hated Vegan Fred back then, so felt more justified. Do you have second thoughts?  
\- Not about that, no. I mean, I don’t hate him, but it’s not about him. I’m just terribly confused. I’m confused about Meg. I feel like we are almost friends.  
\- Almost friends in an i-hope-we-can-know-each-other-better-and-eventually-become-friends-way or int he –oh-my-god-she-is-hot-in-her-lingerie-but-we’ve-become-friends-now-what way?  
Freddie looked around int he woods in alar, before answering:  
\- I told you that in confidence! You can’t talk even to Bea about it.  
\- I’m, sorry, Freddo. I promised, okay. Now, tell me about it.  
\- Like, kinda both?  
And Ben lsitened to her, but eventually she had to head back to their campsite and figure this things out herself. As she moved closer to their car, she realized too late that Meg is half naked. Meg didn’t semmed as embarassed as Freddie felt herself.  
\- Sorry, I’m just dressing up for dinner. Actually, I needed you. Could you zip me up? – and turned her back to Freddie. She stepped closer and tried the dress. The zipzar haven’t moved. She spent minutes moving it slowly up. And spent minutes looking at Meg’s naked back. Her sking, her bra. She could feel her smell. Meg breathed in and the zipzar went down. Freddie accidentally touched her back. She inmediately wanted to take he rhand back, but felt Meg going for the touch. And then she turned around and smiled at her.  
Later, thinking back of the events, kissing her seemed the logical conclusion of her feelings; the taste of her pink lipstick, her half-breath on her nose as she almost laughed and then her hair everywhere. But she was the one who kissed her, her lips sucked Meg’s glamorous pink lips in and she was the one whose fingers grabbed the back of her head, getting lost in all that beautiful hair. And then the wamrth of her mouth and her laugh around her tongue, and her skin under Fred’s almost-shaking hands, then her breasts in her hands and her smell started to surround her like her hair and then she just had to catch her breath int he best way. But also really needed to catch her breath. The kiss was overwhelming.  
\- Wow. – Meg seemed just as flustered as she felt herself. – You sure can kiss.  
\- This was my first kiss. – This was Freddie’s first kiss. It made her blush, not in a way when you admit you’re a virgin, but rather in a way when Meg looks at you like she wants you to kiss her again.  
\- Then you’re a natural.  
\- I don’t know why I did this.  
\- M eneither, but I don’t care. – Meg said, then quickly corrected herself. – I mean I care, I’m just glad anyway.  
\- Before anything else, can we go to the dinner and then later …?  
\- Oh, sure, sorry, you made me forget about that. – and their hurry washed away the fact that Freddie didn’t mean the „anything else” or the „the later” as innuendos, but now it sounded better like this.  
Lenora and Annebelle were like the aunts from Practical magic, but instead of sisters, they were lovers. They had an adorable house, even if it felt a little haunted. As Freddie listened to their meet cute as beauty vloggers and then how they met and fall in love – with each other and with the video format, she couldn’t help hersel fbut think of how maybe Meg and her shared a similar story.  
At that night, Freddie showered practically twice. Like with twice the effort, twice the time, twice the water. Partly, because she wanted to be clear and fancy for the hot girl, who she is gonna go back soon. But partly because she was hella nervous about the going back part. They must share th ebed as they always did, but now the thought made Freddie’s skin itch. Not like she didn’t realise how hot Meg is until now, but that was an objective and dictanced truth, because she was distanced emotionally and also because Meg would never think of her that way. But now, the reality of their mutual desire had a mark on her lips, on her hand, on her skin. At elast, felt like this.  
Freddie cursed herself. What kind of fool is afraid of sleeping next to someone whom they can actually kiss? Whom they actually wanted to kiss! The thought helped fill Freddie with some determination so she reached for her towels and few minutes later she headed back to their car. And there were Meg, lying on the top of the sleeping bag and the blankets, in her lingerie-pyjamas, reading the letters of Virgina Woolf and Vita Sackville-West. Freddie simultanously grew more confident and more nervous (and eventually more excited), she decided just going there, líing next to her. And when they were there, next to each other, just barely touching at ther ankles, Meg put her book down and smiled at her. It was th ebest thing she could do.  
And then Freddie felt Meg’s feet, caressing her feet. Everything felt slow. It was dark int he night, Freddie was sure they were alone int he world. So she went for a kiss, but Meg could think the same thing because she did to. They awkwardly collided, but before it could be actually awkward, Meg grabbed her chin and actually kissed her. It was softer than their first kiss, they were tasting each other. Freddie felt her body pressed to Meg’s and was suddenly more aware of their whole body than their lips. But also, their lips (and sometimes tongue, licking each other’s lips). And the Meg’s body was on top of her.  
\- Hey, so we hadn’t have a chance to talk about it before, besides how good kisser you are, but you said you didn’t know why you did what you did. I don’t know, I’M just babling, but what i’M trying to ask is did you regret it? – and Meg looked at Fred with doubt in her eyes. She also started to move away and Freddie didn’t want tol et her.  
\- Not if you didn’t. – she answered as she pulled Meg back.  
\- No, I haven’t. – Meg was quick with her answer. – and do you want us to continue now or would you like to do something different now? – she asked as she walked her fingers on Freddie’s arm, causing goosebumps to her.  
\- Have you seen the Game of thrones? – Freddie asked and Meg actually snorted.  
\- Have I seen? I’ve seen every episode twice.  
\- Then you might like this idea. – Freddie murmured and she suddenly was on top of Meg as she have seen it in one scene with Dany Targaryen and Irri. So they continued.  
The next morning, Freddie thought she actually liked lying awake as Meg was sleeping, if meg was sleeping in her arms and that she might never want to leave Hungary.


End file.
